ERB
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WIKI! Epic Rap Battles of History '('ERB for short), is a video series created by Peter Shukoff (Nice Peter) and''' Lloyd Alquist (Epic Lloyd}''', and produced/distributed by Maker Studios. The series consists of famous historical or pop culture figures, both fictional and real, against each other in a rap battle. Originally posted on Nice Peter's channel, they have an exclusive channel for the battles. It first started as Lloyd's idea which lead them to create the channel. They are currently done with Season 4, and will tour until October, then resuming production to prepare for Season 5. Cast Early episodes only featured portrayals by Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd themselves, but as the popularity of the series grew, later episodes began to feature a greater variety of guest appearances from other viral video and internet celebrities & main stream celebrities including: *LisaNova as Sarah Palin *Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il and Sun Tzu *Alex Farnham as Justin Bieber *Zach Sherwin as Albert Einstein, Doc Brown, Shelock Holmes, Ebenezer Scrooge, Stephen King, Egon Spengler, Voltaire, and Walt Disney *Colin J. Sweeney as Billy Mays *George Watsky as William Shakespeare, The 4th Doctor, and Edgar Allan Poe *Mickey Meyer as Doctor Seuss *DeStorm Power as Mr. T, Kanye West, and Shaka Zulu *Omar Gharaibeh as Spock (non-speaking cameo) *Mary Doodles as Hot Alien (non-cpeaking cameo), Kari Byron, and the Animators (non-speaking cameos) *KassemG as himself, and Lando Calrissian (non-speaking cameos) *Rhett McLaughlin as Wilbur Wright, Donatello di Niccolo, and William Clark *Link Neal as Orville Wright, Leonardo da Vinci, and Meriwether Lewis *Bentley Green as Young Michael Jackson *Jenna Marbles as Eve *Jesse Wellens as King Leonidas *Jeana Smith as Queen Gorgo (Non-speaking Cameo) *Kimmy Gatewood as Marilyn Monroe *Angela Trimbur as Cleopatra *AlphaCat as Barack Obama *Mike Diva as Bruce Lee *Kyle Mooney as Dr. Watson *Snoop Dogg as Moses *Keegan-Micheal Key as Gandhi and Michael Jordan *Jordan Peele as Martin Luther King Jr. and Muhammad Ali *Dante Cimadamore as Nikola Tesla, Criss Angel (cameo) *PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov (non-speaking cameo) *Ray William Johnson as Goku and Boba Fett (voice only), *Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc *Michelle Glavan as Miley Cyrus *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Sir Isaac Newton *Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Buonarroti *Anthony Padilla as Raphael Sanzio da Urbino *Mark Douglas as Ray Stantz *Chris Gorbos as Peter Venkman *Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore *PressHeartToContinue as Janine Melnitz (cameo) *KRNFX as Grant Imahara, Lao Tzu *Chris Alvarado as Tory Belleci *Grace Helbig as Juliet Capulet *Hannah Hart as Bonnie Parker * Dan Bull as Jack the Ripper * Lauren Flans as Ellen DeGeneres * November Christine as Oprah Winfrey * WAX as Quentin Tarantino * Ruggles Outbound as Stanley Kubrick * Michelle Maloney as Sacagawea (non-speaking cameo) * Sam Macaroni as Rufus * Greg Davis, Jr. as the Zulu Warriors (cameo) * MC Jin as Confucius * Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Announcer (body cameo, one episode) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels ERB was ranked 1st in this episode Top 10 Epic Rap Battles of History The 18th episode of TopX ranked the top 10 ERBs with #10 going to Martin Luther King jr. vs Ghandi and #1 being Bill Gates vs Steve Jobs Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musician Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views